


Welcome To My Life

by trumulyArtistic



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry Milo bby, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Relationships: Milo Kalman/Kevin Baker
Kudos: 1





	Welcome To My Life

Milo Kalman. He didn't grow up with friends, nobody wanted to be his friend. Until his freshman year.

"Hey, you look lonely, is it alright if I sit here?"

Milo looked up to see a tall, blonde haired boy. He was surprised, because nobody ever wanted to sit next to him. Because he was the gay theatre kid.

"Uh, yeah… sure…"

Milo felt awkward. He wasn't a talkative kid, unless he was onstage. The stage was everything to him, it's where he felt comfortable. It was one of the safest places he's been, and most people said home was a safe place.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Baker."

"Oh, uh, hi… I'm Milo Kalman…"

Milo was awkward, and it showed because Kevin gave him a smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't think you'll 'spread your disease'. If I'm honest, I'm bisexual. I don't like the way people treat you."

"Oh"

It shocked Milo just as much as it made him happy that someone was talking to him.

"I love your enthusiasm in theatre by the way, I don't have the guts to speak in front of crowds."

"Thank you"

They talk for a bit, Milo finding out that Kevin is on the soccer team. They were enjoying themselves for the moment, but then a group of kids walk over.

"Oh hey, looks like the gay kid found a boyfriend!"

"They just keep multiplying-!"

"Oh shut up Braden."

Kevin stood up, facing the leader of the group.

"You're such a prick Braden, leave Milo alone. The only thing that's multiplying is the asshole syndrome that started with you."

It happened really fast. Braden punched Kevin, and the rest of Braden's group joined in. Milo didn't know what to do, but then he stood up and pulled Kevin away from the group of kids.

Braden spit on Milo and Kevin before walking away.

"Are you okay?"

Milo wiped away the blood on Kevin's cheek.

"I will be, it was worth it to protect my new friend."

From that day, they became good friends.


End file.
